I'm Already There
by Chibi Mandy
Summary: Okay! IT'S FINALLY HERE! The sequal to My Sacrifice! YOU WANTED IT? YOU GOT IT! YAAY! PLEASE R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha OR I'm Already There, some one out there does... I just write the fics. Well, you asked for another chapter to My Sacrifice (which I STILL do not own) and here it is!  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Inuyasha was with Mirouku and Sango, saving the modern world from the rest of Naraku's demons. Kagome could not join them, she had to care for an infant and a rambunctious four-year-old black-haired female Inuyasha. ;;;; He called her on the road  
  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
  
But when he heard the sound  
  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
  
A little voice came on the phone  
  
Said "Daddy when you coming home"  
  
He said the first thing that came to his mind  
  
;;;; The phone rang, and little white ears perked up as she bolted to answer it. "Hello honey, is mommy there?" "Daddy when you coming home?" Asked the little black haired girl. Inuyasha pondered this question for a while, and then said in his soothing voice "Koinu, don't you worry..." "but Daddy! I miss you! I want you home now!" "I know honey, I know... but Daddy's saving the world right now" big tears rolled freely from emerald eyes. "Daddy I love you" And handed the phone back to Kagome. ;;;;  
  
I'm already there  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
I'm your imaginary friend  
  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
  
Oh I'm already there  
  
;;;; "I really miss you Darling...you keep fighting those demons are gone. You wouldn't want Koinu to find them would you?" she joked. "Kagome, are you okay with the kids?" He replied "we'll be fine." She said through watering eyes. "Okay, Mirouku needs me now, there's another demon, I have to go Hun... I love you" Kagome could just sob, she and her love were apart for over 3 months now, and they were about a thousand miles apart, but to Kagome and Koinu it felt like longer and further. ;;;;  
  
She got back on the phone  
  
Said I really miss you darling  
  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
  
Wish I was in your arms  
  
Lying right there beside you  
  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
  
Touch you with my fingertips  
  
So turn out the light and close your eyes  
  
;;;; Koinu did not understand why her daddy was away for so long. She loved him so much, loved to play with his ears what were just like hers, she loved to hear the way he told her bed time stories, and most of all she loved the fact that he was HER daddy. ;;;;  
  
I'm already there  
  
Don't make a sound  
  
I'm the beat in your heart  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there until the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share  
  
Oh I'm already there ;;;; Koinu sleepily handed the phone to Kagome, and went to bed. As she slept, she dreamed about her father. How he carried her on his back, and leaped from building to building, and ran faster than her mommy. Koinu slept on as tears slid down her cheeks in painful realization that her daddy might not come back. She made baby growls and whimpers as her dreams, or rather memories, continued. ;;;;  
  
We may be a thousand miles apart  
  
but I'll be with you wherever you are  
  
;;;; Inuyasha solemnly hung up the phone with Kagome, and brushed the tears from his eyes. "Inuyasha? You okay?" asked a concerned Sango. "yeah" he choked. "It just hurts being away from them for so long." Rain started pouring down, and thunder started to rumble, as the great Inuyasha chased down demons for his little ones, for Kagome, and for the world. ;;;;  
  
I'm already there  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there until the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share  
  
Oh I'm already there  
  
Oh I'm already  
  
There ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Well? What did you think? I LOVE this song! And just so you know, Koinu means Puppy!! Heeheehee Well, PLEASE REVIEW ME!!! You liked My Sacrifice and I hope you like this one.  
  
Love yaz!  
  
-Chibi Mandy  
  
TheWolfdoghotmail.com 


End file.
